The present invention relates to synthetic events, and more specifically to the generation and maintenance of synthetic events from synthetic context objects.
Computer processing of large amounts of data is often carried out linearly by computer processors, with the computer processing and grouping data that shares granularities and cardinalities. Context which may be relevant to the data, or data which does not share granularity or cardinality with other data, is not taken into account during the processing of data by the computer, neglecting possible relationships between seemingly unrelated data.